sonic_mobiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic's Comic issue 18
Sally: Geoffrey is in prisoin Sonic: Good! He was a pain! Sally: He seemed to have been controlled by something. Sonic:How do you know? Sally: It's been singned Ixis Naugus. Sonic: I remember him! That ixis naugus destroyed the city. I beated him and he sworn revenge on me! Sally: He also had a solo emerald. Be very careful.. Sonic: Sal! Careful is my middle name! Sally: I thought it was speed! (Sonic snatchs Solo emerald) Sonic: See nothing happend, it's fine! (Sonic drops it) Sonic: Erm.. what happends when we drop it? Sally: SONIC!! (Sonic gets blasted into time) Sonic: Whoah! (Sonic looks behind him) Sonic: Hey thats when Sally got robotized! * Editor: *Sonic Archie Issue 230 Sonic: Thats me and Sally dating!** Editor: **Sonic Archie Issue 222 Sonic: Thats when me and Tails broke up our friendship! *** Editor: ***Sonic Archie Issue 178 Sonic: That was sure my birthday bash!**** Editor: **** Sonic Archie Issue 160 Sonic: I remember coming back from space***** Editor: ***** Sonic Archie Issue 130 Sonic: Antoher birthday bash! The gang made it a blast!****** Editor: ****** Archie Sonic Issue 68 Sonic: Me being robotized! That was a rubbish time to remember!******* Editor: *******Archie Sonic Issue 39 Sonic: Me and Tails meeting Knuckles! That was an ugly sight!******** Editor: ******** Archie Sonic Issue 13 Sonic: I remember having a speech in Casino Night Zone, Eggman sure tricked me! Editor: ********* Archie Sonic Issue 1 (Sonic falls down and lands in Mobius) Sonic: It's over allready! Oh well I'm back in Mobius! I think.... (Sonic looks around) Sonic: This place looks diffrent! Sally: Who are you!? Sonic: Sal? You don't look like yourself. Sally: What are you talking about? And how do you know my name? Sonic: You must remember me. I'm your boyfriend, best buddy and the one you married! Sally: Married? I never got married! Sonic: Wait! I've gone in the past! When I should of been in Knotehole! Before I got sent to Mobius! Editor: Sonic Mobius episode 1 Tails: Who is he? Sonic: Tails?! You were here too!? Tails: Yeah! We are getting attacked by Robotnick! So, tommorow me, Mum and Dad are moving to Knotehole! Sonic: So, this is were you live? Tails:Yeah! Amy: Hi handsome! Sonic: The same goes to Amy. Sally: Correct! Amy: Oooh! Handsome knows were I live! Sonic: Amy! You look diffrent! Amy: What are you talking about? Sonic: Nothing! You look great! (Sonic runs away!) Sonic: If only I listend to Sal! I'm now stuck in this mess! Shadow: The same thing happend to me. Sonic: Shadow? Shadow: I didn't listen to Rouge and I got stuck in the Future! Sonic: I'm stuck in the past! Shadow: Wow! Sonic: Wait! This has happend before! I once met my Classic self in the past*! I might meet him again! Editor: * Have you played Sonic Generations? Sonic: I need to get back to Knotehole! (Sonic reachs Knotehole) Sonic: There I am! Classic Sonic: Way Past Cool Unkle Chuck! Sonic: I'll meet him again! SONIC! Classic Sonic: Huh? Sonic: I'm your future self! You must remember me! Classic Sonic: Oh yeah! I remember! Sonic: Thank goodness someone remembers me! (Sonic and Classic Sonic highfive) Sonic: I see you've got your voice! Classic Sonic: Yeah! I even learned some of your moves! Sonic: So hows your future been so far? Classic Sonic: You were correct! It has been great! Sonic: Good! Classic Sonic: So whats the rest of my future going to be like? Sonic: You will meet a beutiful girl called Sally Acorn. Classic Sonic: Yeah!? What next?! Sonic: But first before you meet her you will meet Miles who wants to be called Tails? Classic Sonic: Yeah?! YEAH?! Sonic: You will marry Sally and have too wonderful children called Manik and Sonia! Classic Sonic: Whoah! I love my future! Do I have any annoying friends? Sonic: Yeah there is Amy who chasses you around all day and there is Knuckles who has anger problems! Classic Sonic: Oh. That isn't so bad. Sonic: See ya later Classic! Classic Sonic: WAIT! Sonic: What? Classic Sonic: Were do I find this Sally and Tails? Sonic: Follow me! (They reach Mobius) Classic Sonic: Is that her? Sonic: Yep! Classic Sonic: Hey! Sally: Huh? Amy: Another handsome hog! Tails: He looks the same! Classic Sonic: Hello beutiful! Amy:He called me beutiful! Classic Sonic: No! I called the chipmunck beutiful! Sally: Why, thanks! Have we seen you before? Classic Sonic: No. But I've heard loads about you! Sally: Really? (Sally looks behind her) Sally: This is the time guys run away or you'll be stuck in Mobius forever! Amy: Ok Sal! Tails: Lets do it to it! (Amy and Tails run away) Classic Sonic: Are you going too? Sally: No! I must stay here! Classic Sonic: I can't leave without you! Sally: Just go! (Classic Sonic runs away) Sally: Goodbuy! (All the rest of the fighters get trapped.) Sally: The only way to undo this spell is the solo emeralds! Sonic: I guess the solo emeralds are powerful! Now no-one can get out! Unless they find all of the chaos ememralds. (Sonic returns to the future) Sonic: Sally! Sally: Sonic!? Sonic: Is the solo emerald ok? Sally: Yeah. You nearly broke it. We need all the solo emeralds to return. Sonic: And for me and Tails to chaos controll back to Knotehole! Sally: I seem to think I Knew Tails way before Mobius was trapped. Sonic: Yeah... Editor: The end, for now. Category:Sonic's Comic issues